stupidfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scourge
|} Scourge is one of the main characters of Stupid Fantasy. He is currently travelling with Chipmunk, on a mission to find Awesomo and stop him once and for all. Personality He is always usually level-headed and calm, even when in perilous situations. This all could, however, be a cover up for something else.... History Not much is known about Scourge's history at the moment. Stupid Fantasy In the beginning of the series, a mysterious voice speaks to Scourge in his sleep. Scourge begins to dream of walking in the rain, encountering a man with a gruesome face. After being attacked by the man, Scourge wakes up suddenly, questioning whether his dream meant something or not. He walks outside, and sees the same man from his dream. Upon closer inspection, it ends up being his friend, Chipmunk, hanging outside for no reason. After Scourge states that he wants to chill, Chipmunk joins his group. Scourge then states that they should go to the Weapon Shop to restock on equipment. They go to do so. Scourge and Chipmunk meet Porky at the edge of Sumner, asking him for directions to the nearest Item Shop. Knowing how dangerous the path is, Porky decides to take them there, temporarily joining the party. Once at the Item Shop, Porky tells Chipmunk to remain guard outside of the area, and to whistle if anything should happen to him. After Scourge buys everything he wants, they both hear Chipmunk whistle, quickly rushing towards the sound. They arrive to see Chipmunk injured. He tells the two that a man had mugged the youth and ran off. Scourge and Porky decide to chase the thief, ultimately fighting him in an unsuccessful effort. After the battle, Scourge looks around to find Chipmunk, after doing so, they resume hanging out, until they discover a strange man leaning on a fence. Scourge asks who the man is, only to get knocked down by the stranger. A brawl ensues, with Scourge victorious. Scourge recruits the man, who went by the name 'Captain Mc. Stranger'. The party then confronts a fishing bear, who tells them that he fishes for someone only known as "the lord of the land", after which the party is transported to an unknown area, and Scourge, with the help of his allies, defeat the fishing bear in battle. When the bout concludes, they realize that they have been brought to a village, in which they discover three orbs in a nearby building. A being stops them, and it is revealed to be Awesomo 4000, a destructive robot planning to use the orbs to take over the universe. They battle to stop him, eventually losing in the effort. The orbs, however, give them the strength to finish off Awesomo. After the battle, the three walk to a field, where they all go their own way... Stupid Fantasy II One year passes since Awesomo has been destroyed, and Scourge proceeds to carry out his life once more, as he had before the series began. One day he was walking down the street, when two thugs, ordered by Awesomo, were sent to take him out. As one was beating on him, the other stood guard and made sure no one else interfered. This plan was foiled, however, as Chipmunk saved Scourge by defeating the crooks. Reunited, the both of them came to the conclusion that Awesomo was still alive somewhere, and that they needed to reunite to take him down. Knowing that they would need Porky to defeat their old foe, they set out to find him. Sometime later, they do manage to find Porky, and the party is reformed. The group resume their search to find Awesomo, meeting a strange hobo along the way, who tells them of an abandoned tennis court where they can set up camp for the night. As they are about to rest, two unique thugs, named the Mejia Brothers, approach them with a flashy entrance, stating that they were sent to assassinate the group by Awesomo. The five engage in a long bout, with the three heroes emerging victorious after a vicious spartan kick is dealt to the last thug by Porky. However, as they are escaping from the hotel, The Juggernaut manages to catch up with them, and overpowers them completely. As it looks like they are about to be finished off, a mysterious man appears and sends the machine into hibernation mode, grabbing up the fallen trio and takes them to a safehaven.After the fight, the three discover that there was actually a hotel directly next to the tennis court. Deciding to take up residence there for the night instead, yet another assassin is sent by Awesomo to deal with the heroes; The Juggernaut. Although the heroes outnumber the machine three to one, the android proves a worthy opponent, and they are forced to retreat once it is knocked down. When they arrive, they ask who their mysterious savior is. He informs them that he is Shadow, and that he has traveled back from the future to save them from being killed by The Juggernaut. Telling them that the android assassin is still out there, he advises them to rest so that they go in to town and re-equip themselves While they are at Rocky's, they are ambushed by a small, strange creature; which took Shadow's Time-Space device, using it to mature himself, gaining a massive power boost in the process. The battle against Souless then began. The team does well in defending themselves against the monster, until the Juggernaut returns and heals the creature. Quickly, Shadow cast a Sleep and Barrier spell around Scourge, Porky and Chipmunk. With both the monster and machine too much for them to handle, they are quickly knocked out, and Shadow returns to his own timeline. Due to the growing evil growing in Porky's heart, he breaks free from the spell, and encounters the Juggernaut as it is about to harvest the three heroes' souls for Awesomo. As all hope seems lost, Porky goes through a devilish transformation, raising his power great enough to match and even surpass the Juggernaut's own strength, eventually killing the foe once and for all with his newfound power. After the defeat of one of their biggest opponents yet, Porky contemplates on what to do next. Knowing his friends will be safe for the next few months, he says farewell to them, looking towards how to control the vicious power inside of him. In Combat In Stupid Fantasy, Scourge's stats were nearly even, having both a decent amount of HP and MP. He could also summon different beings to help him fight, though the only summon that was seen was Daxflame. At the beginning of Stupid Fantasy II, however, Scourge's stats were abyssmal, having little to none fighting power and low HP and MP stats. Though, progressively, Scourge's stats have begun to raise at a steady pase. He keeps the Summon ability, as he had in the first series, and has used the summons Janman and Daxflame, so far. Skills (Current): *'Dark:' Scourge raises his blade, and concentrates energy to it. After that, he brings his blade down, releasing the energy towards all foes. This attack deals medium damage to all enemies, but Scourge loses 1/4 of his max HP. *'Magic:' The basic use of magical abilities. Scourge can only weild a certain amount of spells. (Previous): *'''Summon: '''The ability to call certain guardians to aid in battle.